


Slash

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfic, Gen, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren est quelque peu choqué de voir ce qui se passe sur les sites web explorés par Andrew... comment ça, du slash ? Le slash devrait seulement indiquer de grands coups de hache !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Warren, en trouvant Andrew sur l'ordinateur de leur planque. Andrew n'était pas connu pour programmer ; peut-être était-ce encore un jeu en ligne.

"Je regarde du porno !" s'exclama le blond en dissimulant ses fenêtres actives derrière une fenêtre vide. Si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi paniquée et emplie de honte, Warren n'aurait même pas jeté un oeil. Après tout, c'était une activité tout à fait normale. Mais là, Andrew avait choisi le moins bon moyen de détourner son attention, et sa curiosité fut immédiatement éveillée.

"C'est du bon ?" demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. "Fais voir."

"Non !" protesta Andrew. "Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas si bien que ça. Ca ne te plairait pas." Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, constata Warren, qui finit par laisser tomber la diplomatie et faire réapparaître les fenêtres cachées d'un raccourci clavier approprié et élégant.

Andrew, qui devait penser que sa main crispée sur la souris lui assurait une protection intégrale contre ce genre de fourberies, resta un certain temps ahuri, avant que son cerveau pas multitâche pour deux sous lui rappelle qu'il était horriblement embarrassé.

Warren, lui, était très déçu. Au lieu des beautés aux gros seins et aux cuisses écartées qu'il s'était attendu à trouver, tout ce qui se présentait à son regard réprobateur (outre quelques textes qu'il serait temps de fouiller plus tard) était un dessin, assez savammment exécuté mais ce n'était pas le problème, du capitaine Kirk et du docteur Spock en train de se rouler une pelle de façon répugnante.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : Warren n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, à l'exception de ceux qui l'emmerdaient avec leurs tracts de propagande pédé, de ceux qui passaient à la télévision juste parce qu'ils s'étaient mis une plume dans le cul, des poètes chiants qui tombaient à l'examen de fin d'année, et de Larry de l'équipe de football américain. Après tout, si des gens étaient motivés pour avoir mal au cul pendant une semaine pour cinq minutes de plaisir, leur manque de bon sens ne concernait qu'eux. Sans compter que c'était toujours ça de concurrence en moins pour les choses vraiment intéressantes, pas vrai ?

Mais Kirk et Spock étaient... des gens normaux, quoi. Des héros, même. Pas des pédés. C'était tout simplement sale.

"Quelle est cette chose ?" demanda-t-il du ton de supériorité soigneusement étudié qu'il utilisait pour mettre Andrew mal à l'aise. Encore que, à ce moment précis, c'était sans doute de l'overkill.

"Euh, du slash..." bafouilla Andrew.

"Du slash ?" Le mot ne lui évoquait rien, mis à part des découpages sanglants à coup de hache. Or, personne sur ce dessin n'était en train d'éventrer quoi que ce soit (c'était d'ailleurs dommage, ç'aurait été plus intéressant), et cela semblait un peu exagéré pour désigner ce qu'Andrew risquait de subir par la faute de cette infâmie.

"Non, je veux dire, des fanarts et des fanfics !" Encore des mots inconnus. "Ca veut dire ben, que des gens reprennent des persos de chouettes séries, comme Star Trek ou Star Wars ou Le Seigneur des anneaux, et ils font des dessins ou écrivent des histoires avec, un peu comme quand tu as fait ce scénario qui se passait au quatrième âge avec le retour de Morgoth. Et puis c'est cool, on peut changer l'histoire pour faire gagner les méchants, si on veut, et puis..."

"Andrew..."

"Parfois c'est de la romance, tu sais, Mulder et Scully, depuis le temps que tout le monde attend qu'ils s'y mettent ! Et puis on peut faire ça sur n'importe quelle série, pas seulement les plus connues ! Ou sur des livres ! Par exemple, on trouve des fanfics sur La Dernière Licorne..."

"Andrew..."

"Il arrive même que ce soit sur des personnages mythologiques ou sur des vraies gens ! Des acteurs, des chanteurs, des... des présidents des Etats-Unis ! En fait, je suis sûr que rien qu'avec ce qui se passe à Sunnydale, Buffy et sa bande, on pourrait faire des Real People Fics, parce que quand même, il leur arrive plein de trucs intéressants... non, soyons sérieux, c'est débile."

"Andrew !" s'exclama Warren, d'un ton énervé, et cette fois il réussit à le faire s'interrompre, sur des mots d'ailleurs très appropriés.

"Ouiiii ?"

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est qu'une... fanfic, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi sur ce dessin, Kirk et Spock sont... sont dessinés comme des pédés !"

Andrew ne put répondre qu'un "euhhh" mou, le temps que Warren se remette du premier choc, et pense à examiner les fenêtres texte.

"Quoi !" s'exclama-t-il choqué, "Aragorn et Legolas en train de faire QUOI ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Il avait eu la bonté de suspecter le hasard la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, la réalité s'imposait à lui : Andrew regardait des trucs comme ça, volontairement, et par conséquent était probablement pédé comme un phoque gay.

"Oui mais euh moi non plus je suis pas à bloc mais c'est ce qui se trouve le plus." marmonnait Andrew, d'une toute petite voix. Warren jugea bon de lui rappeler quelques évidences primordiales sur la vie.

"Mais quand même, Aragorn, c'est un homme, un vrai !"

"Euh... oui..."

"Il se tape une elfe, même ! Il est pas pédé !"

"Euh..."

"Si, comme je peux le comprendre, tu veux absolument voir Legolas comme une tarlouze, colle-le avec ce putain de Gimli avec qui il est toujours fourré !"

Andrew eut un grand sourire niais. "Ca serait bien, hein ?"

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Warren, j'ai dit ça sans penser à l'image mentale, et s'il n'avait pas relevé, j'aurais pu continuer sur cette sage voie, pas merci du tout, Andrew.

Mais bon, il fallait être indulgent. Après tout, pour Andrew, la question : "Legolas et Gimli, ça serait bien, hein ?" voulait sans doute dire, avec un niveau de symbolisme trop élevé pour que lui-même le comprenne, "Je suis gay, mais j'ai la trouille de faire mon coming-out, tu penses quoi de l'homosexualité ?" et non pas "Je trouve que les pieds de Legolas se prenant dans la barbe de Gimli pendant l'acte feraient un charmant tableau."

La réponse de Warren était sans aucun doute "J'en ai strictement rien à battre de ton orientation sexuelle, tant que tu m'aides au niveau démons pour la conquête de Sunnydale." Avant de passer par le niveau de symbolisme, bien sûr.

"Bah, pourquoi pas?" dit-il en haussant les épaules. (Le symbolisme ne changeait pas tant de choses, après tout). "Si tu y tiens."

Andrew eut à nouveau son sourire très grand et très niais, et Warren jugea que c'était peut-être excessif, comme réaction. En même temps, s'il en coutait si peu pour lui faire plaisir, hein...

Bon, peut-être même cela valait-il la peine de simuler un peu d'intérêt et de poser quelques questions.

Pourtant, en jetant un oeil à une autre fenêtre qui mentionnait des potentialités... atypiques sur la relation entre Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait rassembler toute sa maîtrise de soi jedi pour ne pas péter une durite.


End file.
